What About Me?
by XbuttonsX
Summary: I was there for you from the very begginging. But you just cast me aside for her. Can I blame you though? I'm sure that I could have done much better. What can I say? I love you, Sora. Soku.


**A/N: I was pissed off and needed to vent. How did I do that? Try a little RikuxSora. XD This comes from the ending of the first game just because it bugged me that Riku didn't slip away through the crack! :grumbles: And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm Mickey-bashing. I do love the guy. I just wanted to point out some faults. XD**

**And my Momma just came in and completely destroyed my already destroyed mood. She just had to come in and break it to me that my fish died. I've had this fish for over two years now so it's heartbreaking. So right now, I'm crying so bad! X( You can really tell what order my A/N's go in. :sniffles:**

**In no way do I own Kingdom Hearts. And neither does Xemnas! XD! We both lust for something we will never have in our grasp! XD! **

**$%$%$%$%**

I want to pound her fuckin head in. I want to blow her brains out. She stole you from me. How else should I feel?

We were supposed to be best buds, you know? You promised you wouldn't live without me. But, living for eternity with me must be hell, isn't it? That's why you left me for her. Six years old and already planning our lives around the other. Who cares if our island was a tiny place? It could have been a one-bedroom-apartment and I would have been happy. As long as I was with you.

But no. I was pushed to the sidelines. She comes with her bright red hair and you fall head-over-heels for her. Do I not matter at all? That hurts, kiddo. Thought we'd be the ones to say that forever means forever and not just until yesterday.

I just wasn't enough for you. You need someone to croon after you. I was just too deep and thoughtful.

Then I tried to separate you two by going for her myself. I knew it was useless, that she would keep going back to you. How could she not? You were the sun that kept both of our worlds toasty warm. Really, could I blame her? Could I blame you for choosing her when I was hurting what the two of you shared?

I gave you that paopu to share with _me_ not with _her. _But you do neither. You just toss it away and let it be forgotten. I feel like that paopu now, Sora. Lost, forgotten, discarded like trash.

I stole her away from you just so that you would follow. I knew you wouldn't waste so much energy on _me_. When we met up, the first thing you do is ask where Kairi was. Well, Sora, you do realize that I was crushed beyond fixing at that point. I had known for years that friendship was nothing between us -just pure rivalry- but you could have at least been: "Oh my God! It's Riku! I want to go give him one of my dorky hugs even though I don't know how much that would make him think I got over Kairi!" But no. It was just that simple question.

Maleficent was a God-send. She saved me even if it meant that I would be bound to fight you, destroy you.

I held Ansem off in that room only because I wanted to save you, my best friend, the only one to truly get me. But he overpowered me. I was sent back and away but I smiled when you got away, forcing that bastard into the you ran to save _her_ again! Do I really mean that little?

But I saved you. That's gotta count for a little bit. I should have moved out, beyond those doors, but I had to save you. That has to give me brownie points! Since when could Kairi, the little princess from Hallow Bastion, save the great 'key-bearer'? Only I could save you. And you let me! You shut that door in my face to lock me away with all of those heartless with no one by my side except a mouse. A mouse! Who would have thought he was a king. He was a giant, talking mouse. With no shirt. What type of mouse is that? I mean, honestly. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I really would have been better off slipping between that crack. But I still saved you.

So what does it matter if I want to pound her into a bloody pulp? You have each other once more while I am just a fading memory. What do I matter? As long as you are happy, Sora, I am doing okay.

-----

The End

-----

How was it? Does anybody still live on this site? It seems I have been getting less and less reviews. And it isn't just me. My An-chan is having the same problem along with a few others. Is it happening to you? All I know is that it is bugging me. So, review? To cheer me up? Or even just to tell me how my over-used venting did. Kay, so, you have my message. Act upon it?

You were the best I ever had.

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


End file.
